The Announcement
by Giga Crusher
Summary: Takeru and Hikari have an important announcement to make. How will daisuke react? It's Daikari, could be one-sided could be normal. Read to find out. R&R. Peace out. CHAPTERS 4, 5, AND 6 ARE OUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Annoucement**_

AN: Okay, sorry I didn't write this earlier but I was (and still) too lazy.

Summary: Takeru and Hikari have an announcement to make, how will Daisuke react?

_Here we go:_

"What, a party at Taichi's house? Tuesday?" Asked a

22-year-old Daisuke Motomiya.

Eleven years after the DigiDestined Fought and defeated MaloMyotismon, All the Second-generation Chosen Children were 22-year-old except for Iori who was 20 and Miyako who was 23, And the First-Generation Chosen Children were 26 except for Jo who was 27.

"Yes, he told me to tell you to come "Answered Ken, Daisuke's Best friend.

"And who else of the group is coming?" Asked Daisuke.

"Everyone except Yamato, he's on tour with the band. Oh, and Miyako's next to me. She tells you not to be late"

When they reached 21, Ken and Miyako began dating, they had their problems but all of them were solved, and they became engaged two months ago.

"Ok, I'll be there, don't worry. Bye." Said Daisuke

"Bye"

Daisuke hung up the phone and began thinking about a certain word ken said. _Everyone_. It meant even Hikari is coming.

His mind began to think about His life for the past seven years.

He realized that his crush on Hikari wasn't just a crush, he really _really _liked her. He even tried to ask her out but once he summoned enough courage to ask her out, he was too late. Takeru had asked her out (AN: Guess what she told him) and they were dating since then.

It tore Daisuke apart, but he hid it from everyone, although Ken was smart enough to sense something was wrong, but Daisuke didn't say a word.

_I mustn't show a sign that I'm bothered._

A snoring sound interrupted Daisuke's thoughts.

He looked over to his bed, only to see Chibimon, his Digimon partner snoring.

He laughed to himself, they were best-friends from the beginning. They had a lot in common. Both snored, both loved food and both were a bit dumb but very brave.

"So a party at Taichi's house huh, cool but _everyone _will be there, will you go?" Jun Motomiya, Daisuke's older sister jumped out of nowhere and frightened him.

"First: Never scare me like that again. Second: never and I mean _**never **_listen on my phone calls. Third: I Will go, I miss our group reunions" Said Daisuke confidently.

"But you know, Hika…"Jun didn't even her sentence.

"I know but, I can bear with it. Don't worry about me sis"

"Okay little brother, I trust you know what you're doing" Jun left giving Daisuke a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

_So Jun figured it out, I should've known. Anyway, just like Jun said: I know what I'm doing. Or at least let's hope I do._

"Hey pal, what are you thinking about?" Chibimon asked, yawning

"There's a party at Taichi's house on Tuesday, and guess what: Everyone's coming!" Daisuke said.

"Great, I'll play with Minomon. We will have a lot of fun" Chibimon replied enthusiastically.

_I hope so_. Thought Daisuke

End of chapter 1

Author's note: Hope you liked it, and I hope it wasn't too short. Read and Review everybody, Peace Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Announcement**

_By:_

_Giga Crusher_

It was Monday afternoon, and Daisuke Decided to go to his school's football pitch (He was allowed to go there anytime he wanted to, because he donated a lot of money to the school).

He was shooting at the goal when a familiar voice said: "I see you didn't lose your skills at all".

It was Ken, Daisuke was surprised to see him, but he was also happy.

Daisuke passed Ken the ball and said: "How about we go 1-on-1 for the old times?"

Ken nodded saying: "For the old times".

They begin playing, a really exciting match, some of the people walking by stopped to watch.

After an hour or so they stopped playing from exhaustion, the game was tied .They laid down on the grass, both laughing and panting.

Daisuke said: "Man! I didn't have fun like this in a long time".

Ken stopped laughing and said:" Well, that was what I was coming to talk to you about".

Ken began: "In the past you were so happy, but all of a sudden you began to distance yourself from the group, what happened pal?"

"Well, do you remember when I had a crush on Hikari?" Ken Nodded. "Well, it began to develop into something more than that, and by the time I had enough courage to ask her out Takeru already did it, so I started to distance myself from the group, I didn't want their relationship to go into trouble for me, I wanted them to be happy, _both _of them, I don't hate Takeru, he's my friend, but Hikari: I love her" Daisuke said.

Ken said: "So what are you going to do about it pal?"

"Well, I won't tell her I love her" Said Daisuke bitterly "It's too late, but I will try busying myself with the noodle business and stay away from them, I don't want her to notice" Daisuke finished.

After saying goodbye to each other, Ken headed home.

Since he and Miyako were engaged, the y lived together.

He knocked at the door, Miyako opened it and he entered.

She kissed him and looked at him: He was sweaty and some dirt stained his clothes.

"Where have you been sweetie?" She asked.

"Been playing football with Daisuke" He replied.

"What?" She asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, he hadn't lost any of his skills"

"Who won?" She asked.

"It was a tie"

"A tie huh? Well, what did you do next?"

He told her everything that Daisuke have told him, after he finished she said: "Bingo! That makes sense, but what is he going to do?"

"He doesn't know, he says that he will try busying himself with the noodle business and stay away from them, he doesn't want her to notice. He wants them to be happy".

_Back at Daisuke's house_

"Hi, little brother" Jun welcomed her brother into the house.

"Hi" He greeted her back.

"Where've you been?" She asks him, her eyebrows raised noticing his appearance: He was sweaty and some dirt stained his clothes.

"Playing football with Ken" He said.

"Nice, so what happened?" She asked.

He told her everything he and Ken spoke about.

"I don't think it was much of a surprise to you, you already knew" Daisuke said.

"Yeah but, I didn't know you were hurting so much" She said.

"Well, you do now" He said.

"But what about the party?" She asks.

"I already told you I'm going; I miss the old times with the group."

"Well, since you're going. We need to pick out some nice clothes for you" She said in a commanding tone.

"Okay officer" He says and lifts his hand as in an army salute.

They both laugh.

_End of chapter 2_

Author's note: Sorry I didn't update in a life time, I lost my writing love. But I read some stories that made me regain it.

Anyway R&R, Peace out


	3. Chapter 3

**The Announcement **

_By:_

_Giga Crusher_

It was Tuesday evening, and Daisuke was heading to The Kamiya Residence for the party.

He was wearing jeans and a nice t-shirt, he looked really good.

And on his head was his digimon partner DemiVeemon.

"How long before we're there?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Not long" Replied Daisuke.

After a 5 minute walk they were there.

It was a long time since he last saw the rest of the group (except for Ken).

He reached the door of the apartment, Daisuke rang the bell.

And the door opened and in front of him was (guess who) Hikari.

She has grown a lot; she was wearing a pink dress, in short; she was beautiful.

"Hi, Daisuke!" She said cheerfully as she hugged him tightly.

"Hi" he replied "How are you doing Hikari? It's been a long time".

"Tell yourself, why haven't you been contacting us? You haven't found some other people to hang out with, have you?"

_Not fair. _Daisuke thought. _I was only avoiding you because I didn't want to hurt you and Takeru._

"Come on, meet the rest. Guys; Daisuke's here!"

"Daisuke, been a long time."

"Daisuke."

After he finished greeting everybody, they sat down and began to chat.

"So Hikari, how's teaching" Asked Miyako. (Hikari was a kindergarten teacher.

"It's very well, there are a lot of talented boys in the school" She replied.

They kept chatting until dinner, then when they all sat down (Takeru next to Hikari**).**

Takeru and Hikari stood up.

"Everybody we have an announcement to make" Said Takeru, holding Hikari's hand.

"Takeru proposed, and I said yes!" Squealed Hikari happily.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Was everyone's reaction.

Everyone except _**Daisuke.**_

He felt devastated, he always knew that Hikari liked Takeru but they were only dating, it was never serious; well, until now that is.

Before he could reach and congratulate them, they were distracted by the sound of an explosion outside.

They went outside to see a giant white dragon digimon looking at them.

"We meet again Digi-Destined" Said a cold monstrous voice.

The Dragon-Digimon was huge, white and scaly. Much like Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, but it had the purple mask Myotismon Always wore.

"Who are you?" Taichi Asked

"I'm Myotisdramon. When Imperialdramon beat me last time, I knew the powers of the Dramon Digimon were great, and I knew that the way to beat you was by using it. Now I don't use the power of darkness which I know you can beat. Now, I will win!"

_What will happen when the battle finally begins? Will the_

_Digi-Destined be able to beat Myotisdramon? Or had he made himself invincible? _Wait for the next chapter to find out.


	4. Chapter 4: Apology from me

So, first of all: This is not a real chapter; it's more like an apology and a notice. So here it is:

I'm really sorry I stopped writing this story, I'm not going to make excuses for myself. I know you guys were disappointed, and I really hope I don't do the same thing again

If you are reading this, then I have uploaded two new chapters. Let me know what you guys think, opinions and suggestions are always welcome.

I have made a slight change in Chapter 1, If you haven't seen it, it's that Yamato is not going to be there for the party, because he's on tour.

Keep reading everybody

Giga Crusher out :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Announcement**_

_**Chapter 4**_

By: Giga Crusher

**In the previous chapter: **

_**"Who are you?" Taichi Asked**_

_**"I'm Myotisdramon. When Imperialdramon beat me last time, I knew the powers of the Dramon Digimon were great, and I knew that the way to beat you was by using it. Now I do not use the power of darkness, which I know you can beat. Now, I will win!"**_

"What do we do, Taichi?" asked Sora

"We don't have any options do we? We fight!" he replied

"But without Yamato and Gabumon, You can't form Omegamon!" said Hikari

"Did you forget? Omegamon is not the only Mega Digimon we can from using Fusion, Let's go Ken!" said Daisuke

"You got it!" said Ken

V-mon and Wormmon Evolved into Imperialdramon fighter, ready to take on Myotisdramon.

"We're not gonna let you have all the fun, let's go Agumon!" Taichi said

Agumon Evolved into Wargreymon, and he stood beside Imperialdramon, both of them looking impressive as they prepared for the big fight.

"You guys will not be alone!" said Miyako, and the rest of the Digimon evolved.

Silphymon, Shakkoumon, Garudamon, Lilymon, AtlurKabuterimon, and Zudomon stood next to Wargreymon and Imperialdramon, as the Digi-Destined threw all of their cards on the table.

"Looks like you're out numbered." Said Daisuke confidently

"I knew I would be outnumbered against you brats, that's why I brought some backup. Valvemon, come to my aid!" said Myotisdramon. Then a portal from the Digital World opened, and the giant Valvemon came crashing down from it. (AN: If you don't know who is Valvemon, he's a giant Digimon that appeared in Digimon Xros Wars. Google him to see how he looks like.)

The giant Valvemon stood next to Myotisdramon, facing the Digi-Destined Digimon. Ready to start this epic battle.

"Taichi, we'll take care of this idiot. You guys focus on Myotisdramon." Said Takeru, with the rest of the Digi-Destined Giving Daisuke, Ken, and Taichi the thumbs-up.

"Ok! You guys be careful." Said Ken to Miyako in particular.

"We have to lure him away from here; this place is a residential area. He could hurt a lot of people." said Sora

"And this leaves me with the leaders, eh? I'm going to enjoy this." Said Myotisdramon

"Don't get cocky yet!" said Imperialdramon, pointing his right arm at Myotisdramon. "Positron Laser!" he said as he fired his attack at Myotisdramon, which hit him head on. But it did no damage.

"Try all you want, but my skin is very hard and tough, it can withstand any kind of attack. And now it's my turn; Dark Fire!" said Myotisdramon, unleashing deadly flames from his mouth, which Wargreymon and Imperialdramon couldn't dodge all of it. When the smoke cleared, Imperialdramon and Wargreymon were fairly damaged by the attack.

"And now Imperialdramon, I'll crush you with my own hands, or tail for that matter." Said Myotisdramon, wrapping his tail around Imperialdramon. Daisuke and Ken were helpless as they watched the life being squeezed out of Imperialdramon.

"Wargreymon, help Imperialdramon!" said Taichi

Wargreymon slashed the coiling Myotisdramon tail. And to his surprise, his claws actually penetrated Myotisdramon's skin, and he screamed in pain and let Imperialdramon go.

"Are you okay, Imperialdramon?" asked Daisuke

"I'll manage." He replied

"How did Wargreymon's attack affect Myotisdramon?" asked Ken.

"Wait. Taichi, do you remember when we beat Metalseadramon?" said Wargreymon.

"Yeah..." said Taichi, catching on. "We used your Dramon Destroyers which sliced up Metalseadramon."

"Wait, what?" said Daisuke, quite dumbfounded.

"Wargreymon's claws are called Dramon Destroyers, they have more effect and become more powerful when used on Dramon Digimon" said Taichi

"Alright! We can use them on Myotisdramon." Said Daisuke

"Not so fast. Even with the Dramon Destroyers, Wargreymon's damaged, and he already lost some energy. I don't think he can do it" said Ken

"Daisuke!"

"Brother!"

It was Takeru and Hikari, Riding HolyAngemon and Angewomon.

"Hikari! Takeru! What are you two doing here?" Taichi asked

"Koushiro sent us to help you guys, he said that they can handle Valvemon" said Hikari

"Well Ken, the problem's solved. Takeru can give HolyAngemon's energy to Wargreymon" said Daisuke

"Good thinking!" said Taichi. "Takeru, Wargreymon needs HolyAngemon's energy to attack Myotisdramon"

"You got it!" said Takeru. "HolyAngemon, you heard the man. Do it!"

HolyAngemon sent his energy to Wargreymon in a beam of light, then reverted to Patamon.

Wargreymon was glowing with energy, ready to attack.

"Wargreymon, use your Dramon destroyers NOW" Taichi shouted.

"Mega claw!" said Wargreymon as he began to spin forming a huge orange tornado.

Myotisdramon screamed with pain as the attack hit him, Wargreymon went right through him just like years before. Wargreymon reverted to Koromon as the attack drained his energy. But just like years before Myotisdramon wasn't yet defeated.

"He's still alive!" Shouted Hikari.

"But he's Greatly weakened by the attack, let's finish him off!" Said Ken.

"Angewomon give your energy to Imperialdramon NOW" Taichi shouted.

She obeyed, and then reverted to Plotmon. Leaving Imperialdramon glowing with energy like Wargreymon before him.

"Imperialdramon do it now!" shouted Daisuke and Ken in unison.

The giant laser on Imperialdramon's arm vanished and his chest opened, ready to unleash his most powerful attack.

"GIGA CRUSHER!" shouted Imperialdramon, firing his attack directly in the hole Wargreymon drilled. A colossal explosion happened from the strength of the attack. And where Myotsidramon stood a few seconds ago was ashes.

"We did it!" said Chibimon and Monomon happily after they DeDigivolved from Imperialdramon as the attack took all of their energy.

"Ken! Guys" Miyako called as she and the others returned from their battle against Valvemon.

"Did you beat him?" asked Koushiro

"No problem." Said Daisuke

"What about Valvemon?" asked Taichi

"We managed to defeat him and send him to the digital world" Koushiro replied

"Another job well done!" said Miyako, hugging Ken

Back at the Yagami residence:

"I'm going to message Gennai as soon as I get back home and tell him what happened." Said Koushiro as he and the others were leaving the Myotisdramon-crashed-party.

"And I'm gonna tell Yamato, he needs to know ASAP" said Takeru

"Good thinking, tell him I said hi." Said Taichi

"Goodbye everybody." said Daisuke as he was leaving, "And congratulations Hikari." he told her without looking at her in the eyes.

"Why was Daisuke in such a hurry?" Taichi Asked his little sister.

"I have no idea, but I think he's hiding something. And I'm going to find out." she replied with a serious look upon her face.

Back at the Motomiya residence:

"How did Myotismon come back to life? I thought we finished him off." said Chibimon

"Well obviously, he wasn't dead. Let's hope we finished him off this time. But, what I really want to know is how did he get to the human world?" Replied Daisuke. The appearance of Myotisdramon Drove the subject of Hikari temporarily but completely out of his mind.

As the Digi-Destined drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep, a mysterious figure was lurking in the shadows, watching.

"They beat Myotisdramon. Looks like it was a mistake to give him the Dramon power. The Digi-Destined are a power not to be underestimated. But then again, neither am I." said the mysterious figure.

How did Myotisdramon appear, and who is the mysterious figure. What is going to happen to Hikari and Takeru, and does Daisuke really need more stuff to worry about? Tune in to the next chapter to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

"I've told Gennai what happened after I got home, and he responded yesterday, that's why I've called you here." said Koushiro

It was Friday evening; the Digi-Destined were gathered at Koushiro's house, discussing the events that happened Tuesday night. Yamato had returned from his tour once Takeru called him.

"This is the message he sent Me." said Koushiro, turning his computer screen to face the Digi-Destined. It started to show a video of Gennai saying:

"After I got your message, I started doing some research and I discovered this: There seems to be some major disappearances amongst Dramon-type Digimon, and there's no clue to where they might be. Also, there is no sign of any dark energy activity on my scanners, wherever the enemy's operating, it's probably not in the digital world. I'll message you if I find out anything new. Meanwhile, don't let your guard down. And finally, try to make contact with the other Digi-Destined from around the world, and see if they noticed anything suspicious. Gennai out" the video ended, leaving the screen blank.

"I've sent massages to the other Digi-Destined, and they haven't responded yet. So, what do you guys think?" said Koushiro.

"Well, the disappearance of the Dramon Digimon must has something to do with Myotismon getting the Dramon power." said Joe

"I thought so too, but Myotismon can't have done it because he was in such a weak state." replied Sora

"Somebody else must have abducted he Dramon Digimon and used their power to revive Myotismon into Myotisdramon." said Daisuke

"Good thinking, Daisuke" said Hikari, and he blushed a light shade of pink.

"But if somebody with that kind of power was working with Myotisdramon, and they're still out there, then this is far from over." said Taichi

"Gennai said that his sensors didn't detect any dark activity in the Digital world. Does that mean our enemy's operating in the human world?" said Miyako

"Not necessarily, maybe they're just well hidden in the digital world that Gennai's sensors couldn't detect them." said Ken

Unable to conclude anything new due to lack of information, each of the Digi-Destined set out to their houses.

"Hold on! Where are you two going?" said Yamato as he noticed Takeru and Hikari holding hands and leaving together.

"Well, we're going on a date." said Hikari in a low voice, blushing.

Sora giggled as she saw the looks on Hikari and Takeru's faces.

"Oh. Ok, just make sure you're not late." said Yamato

"Hey Daisuke, why don't you and Ken join Yamato and me at my place for an all-guys' night?" suggested Taichi

"Well I can't. If I want to stay alive." said Ken in a low voice, indicating Miyako then pointing at his throat in a slashing movement.

Taichi and Yamato roared with laughter, and even Daisuke managed a chuckle.

"Don't worry, we'll ask her for you!" said Yamato. And he called out before Ken could protest: "Hey, Miyako! Can you let Ken join me and the guys at Taichi's place tonight, pleeease?" he said in a begging pose.

"Fine, you guys have fun. Me and Sora are going shopping anyway." she said

Ken kissed Miyako goodbye and left with the others for Taichi's house.

Once they reached Taichi's house, they started playing video-games. Typical behavior of four guys on a Friday-night. Then they took a break for dinner.

"Sooooo, how are things between you and Miyako, Ken?" Yamato asked with a sly smile

"Everything's great, I'm really comfortable and happy with her." replied Ken

"You know you could come ask us for advice any time." said Taichi

"You guys might've failed to notice, but you're both single." said Ken

As Daisuke roared with laughter, Yamato raised his hands in defeat and Taichi said: "Fair enough, you got us"

"What about you Daisuke? Is there any special girl that we don't know about?" asked Yamato

Daisuke caught Ken's eye and looked away at once.

"No, There isn't." he said flatly

"Okay..." was all that Taichi and Yamato could say.

After a while, Yamato spoke up:

"I'll call Takeru and Hikari, see if they're finished"

"Good idea, if they are finished. Have Takeru come over here." Said Taichi

Meanwhile, at the mall:

"Let's begin shopping!" said Miyako enthusiastically

"Hold on a sec, is that Takeru and Hikari coming out of the movies?" said Sora

"You're right, that's them! Hey guys!" Miyako said a bit too loudly, waving at them

They heard her, waved back, and headed their way.

"Hey girls." said Takeru

"We weren't expecting to see you guys here." said Sora

"Well, yeah. We had dinner, and then we went to watch a movie. What are you two doing here?" She asked

"Well, we're here shopping. And then I'm going to spend the night at Sora's house" said Miyako

"Hold on, Yamato's calling" said Takeru

"Hello. Yes, we've just finished watching the movie. Guess what, we ran into Miyako and Sora. They're doing some shopping, and they're spending the night at Sora's. Oh, Ok. I'll tell them that, see you in a bit." Takeru hung up the phone, then said to the girls: "Taichi's invited me to come join the guys at his house. And he said that Hikari could go with you girls. If she wants to, of course."

"I'd love to! But I forgot my wallet at home." Said Hikari, while making a cute sad face at Takeru.

"Here, it's my treat." he said, and then he handed her some cash.

"Boys are so easy to manipulate." said Miyako, and Sora giggled.

Takeru kissed Hikari goodbye, and headed off to the Yagami residence, and the girls began their shopping spree.

Miyako Grabbed Hikari and Sora by the arms and started dragging them from shop to shop, they stopped at one particular shop to look at a strapless blue dress.

"This Is the same color as V-mon." said Miyako

Hearing V-mon's name, Hikari remembered Daisuke's strange behavior at the party.

"Hey girls. Is it just me, or Daisuke was acting strange at the party?" she asked

Miyako of course, knew why Daisuke was acting strange. Sensing danger, she quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I think this dress will look good on you Hikari" she said. Shoving the dress in Hikari's hands and shoving her in the nearest changing room.

After two minutes, Hikari came out of the changing room, wearing the V-Mon-blue dress.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked, spinning around to give the girls a clear view.

"You look great!" said Sora

"Really fantastic! You are SO gonna buy this dress!" said Miyako, rushing Hikari back into the changing room so that she can take it off and pay for it.

_Phew, that was close. But she won't forget the subject easily. _Thought Miyako, knowing that Hikari may have dropped the subject now, but she'll bring it back up at the next chance.

_I'm sure Miyako changed the subject on purpose, looks like she knows something. And I'm going to make her spill the beans. _Thought Hikari

Meanwhile, at Taichi's house, Takeru's just arrived;

"Hey Guys." Said Takeru, as he entered the house.

"Hey Takeru, you're just in time for the Super-Smash-Bros Marathon!" said Taichi, welcoming Takeru in the house.

"So, how was your date?" asked Yamato

"It was great. We had dinner in the new Italian restaurant, and believe me; the food there's amazing." Said Takeru.

"What movie did you guys see?" asked Ken

"World War Z. It was a good movie. Too bad I'm almost broke, Hikari "Left her wallet home" so I had to pay." He replied

_Don't complain. At least you're engaged with her. If it was me, I wouldn't complain once. _Thought Daisuke

"So, you guys were playing video games all night?" Takeru asked

"What do you expect? We're four guys together on a Friday night. But the real fun starts now!" said Daisuke

"Well, somebody's enthusiastic." Said Ken, and the others laughed.

_Well, If I can't beat you for Hikari's heart. At least I'll try to beat you in Super-Smash-Bros. _Thought Daisuke

End of chapter 5

Author's note: I hope that you liked this chapter, I apologize again for the MAJOR break between chapters. Suggestions and Constructive criticism are always welcome.

R&R everybody

Peace out


End file.
